Nous ne sommes pas des animaux
by Miliune
Summary: Une fouine, un pekinois et un aigle. Voilà ce que sont devenus Harry, Hermione et Ron. Encore une fois le trio d'or se trouve en mauvaise posture, heureusement que les Serpentards aiment les animaux. HPDM, RWBZ, HGPP. Fluffy, humour, romance. OS sans prétention.


**Disclaimer :** J.K. Rowling.

Euh c'est un DracoXHarry et un BlaiseXRon et un PansyXHermione. C'est mignon hein. J'ai conscience que c'est peut-être un sujet déjà beaucoup utilisé mais bon ça me faisait rire. Pardon du peu d'originalité.

* * *

OooO

.

 _Une fouine….je suis une fouine ! C'est une blague Hermione !_

 _Ne te plains pas Harry par Merlin regarde moi, qu'est ce que je suis ! UN PEKINOIS. Le seul qui s'en sort bien c'est Ron !_

 _Ahaha j'avoue, regardez moi ces ailes, cet allure royale. Je suis un aigle sublime._

 _Tout ce travail…toute cette douleur, pour finalement être une fouine…._

La fouine Harry se mit à couiner de tristesse et Hermione le pékinois se dirigea vers lui et pour lui lécher le museau.

 _Voyons Harry nous allons trouver une solution. D'abord retransformons-nous._

 _Oui Harry, une fouine ce n'est pas si mal, ça passe partout et un chien ça a du flair !_

 _Oh c'est bon Ron, cesse de fanfaronner. Bon comment on se retransforme déjà. Il faut de la concentration. Concentration._

 _Au moins, on arrive à communiquer ensemble ! C'est formidable ça !_

 _RON !_ crièrent mentalement Harry et Hermione.

 _Hermione…je n'y arrive pas ! Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas !_

 _Concentre-toi Harry, visualise ton toi humain. Inspire et visualise._

 _Je visualise et ça ne fonctionne pas !_

 _Harry à raison Hermione, je visualise et ça ne fonctionne pas non plus !_

Hermione ne répondit rien et continua à visualiser et à se concentrer. Elle essaya, longtemps.

 _C'est catastrophique ! Je suis coincée dans un corps de chien ! Je ne veux pas être un pékinois jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !_

Le pékinois se mit à tourner en rond en aboyant. La fouine se remit à couiner de plus belle et Ron poussa des cris perçants.

 _Stop ! Cessons de paniquer. On va cacher nos vêtements et on va se diriger vers le bureau de Macgonagal. Allez Hermione, Ron, aidez moi à tirer nos habits._

 _C'est vraiment bizarre que nous n'ayons pas réussis à transformer nos vêtements avec nous._

 _On n'aurait jamais du s'exercer dehors oui ! Harry nos vêtements sont trop lourd, regarde nous, on est trop petit !_

Le pékinois tira sur son écharpe et tenta de la traîner un peu plus loin. Ron referma son bec sur sa cape et fit quelque saut, gauchement, pour l'éloigner de son point d'origine. Harry se contenta d'attraper ses lunettes.

 _Bon d'accord, nous n'y arriverons pas comme ça, tant pis, abandonnons les vêtements et filons vers le bureau de Macgonagal._

 _Qu'est ce que tu fabriques Harry ?_

 _Je creuse un trou pour y ranger mes lunettes ! Elles ne tiendront pas sur ma petite tête. Allons-y !_

La fouine se mit en route en zigzaguant.

 _Harry ou vas-tu !? Le château est là bas !_

 _Hermione je suis une fouine myope. Ron soit plus rapide._

 _Je ne peux pas être plus rapide, Mes pattes ne sont pas faites pour marcher vite._

 _Alors vole, bougre d'idiot._

Ron battit des ailes et tenta de s'envoler, mais il s'écrasa sans même avoir décollé.

 _Les amis…je crois que je ne sais pas voler._

 _Ron tu es un aigle, bats des ailes et envole toi ! Va jusqu'au bureau du professeur tape sur sa vitre ! Soit utile._

 _Ne me stressez pas !_

Ron rouvrit les ailes et tenta de courir en les battants, il s'envola un peu et s'écrasa de nouveau.

 _C'est peut-être pour ça que tout les animagus connus sont des animaux terrestres._

 _Tu plaisantes j'espère Hermione ! Un aigle qui ne sait pas voler c'est vraiment nul !_

 _Cessons de paniquer, allons-y à pieds, Harry mord ma queue et reste dans mon sillage._

 _Oh Hermione c'est vraiment une phrase bizarre._

 _Aïe pas si fort !_

Hermione se mit en route avec Harry la gueule fermé sur ses poils, derrière eux Ron sautillait maladroitement.

 _Pause ! Il y à des gens qui arrivent !_

 _Qu'est ce qu'on fait !? Hermione !?_

 _Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ! Oh par Merlin ce sont des serpentards !_

 _Fuyons ! Dispersez vous !_

 _Hermione je ne vois rien !_

 _Ron envole toi ! Sauve-toi !_

Harry se mit à courir dans tous les sens, Hermione aboyait sur Ron et Ron essayait par tous les moyens de s'envoler. Mais le trio de Serpentard s'approchait inexorablement vers eux.

\- Oh regardez ce chien comme il est adorable.

Hermione sentit ses pattes quitter le sol et tout son corps trembla.

 _Hermione a été capturé !_

Harry courait et couinait dans tout les sens, cherchant à ne pas se cogner contre des choses étranges, Ron tentait de le rattraper mais des mains l'attrapèrent.

\- Que fais un aigle, un chien et un…furet ici ?

\- C'est une fouine, Blaise.

\- Oh comme c'est drôle Draco.

Ledit Draco ramassa la fouine qui tremblait avec autant de véhémence qu'Hermione.

 _Hermione pourquoi mon cœur bat aussi vite ?!_

 _Tu veux parler du mien ! Je suis un chien sujet aux crises cardiaque._

 _Vous parlez de votre cœur… Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'on vient de se faire capturer par la bande à Malfoy !_

 _Bien parfait, ils nous ferons entrer plus facilement dans le château._

 _Hermione ! Si on se retransforme devant eux ça va être la honte !_

 _Mais non Ron, on pourra enfin récupérer nos…vêtements…on…va…PAR MERLIN._

 _Ne me dites pas que vous pensez ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer…_

 _On va se retrouver à poil devant les serpentards !_

 _Autant se jeter dans le lac tout de suite !_

Harry se débâtit dans les bras de Draco et tenta de s'enfuir comme un écureuil volant.

\- Hey du calme petite boule de poil.

 _Me calmer ! Me calmer ! Je ne vais pas me calmer stupide Malfoy ! Lâche-moi immédiatement !_

Harry se mit à mordiller le doigt de Draco.

\- Cette fouine à l'air plutôt hargneuse Draco, tu devrais la redéposer.

\- Je trouve qu'elle a un chouette caractère. Et de beaux yeux et vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble à Potter.

 _Je suis Potter ! Je sais que mes yeux sont merveilleux, repose moi !_

\- Tu recommences à divaguer Draco, cesse de voir des Potter partout !

\- Non regardez bien, pelage noir, œil vert et même sur sa tête cette petite cicatrice.

\- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, c'est la version fouine de Potter. D'ailleurs Pansy, le pékinois que tu as ramassé à la même couleur de poil que les cheveux d'Hermione. Et cet aigle au plumage rouge…ça me fait presque penser aux cheveux de Weasley.

 _Hermione ? Hermione qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

 _Je réfléchis._

 _Mords-la !_

 _Oui Hermione mord !_

Hermione planta ses petites canines sur la main de Pansy et celle-ci se mit à rire.

\- Je trouve l'idée charmante. Si ce chien…enfin cette chienne n'a pas de maître, je vais l'appeler Hermione.

\- Parfait j'appellerais cette fouine Harry. Voyons ça comme un hommage.

\- Dans ce cas autant compléter le trio en beauté. Qu'en dis tu Ron ?

Ron trompeta de mécontentement et Blaise prit ça pour oui.

 _Ma parole ils sont stupides. Qui adopterais des animaux trouvé dans la nature._

 _J'aurais du être un cerf, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis pas un cerf. J'aurais déguerpit dans la forêt en quatrième vitesse._

 _Essayons de positiver._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Je n'ai rien de positif à dire sur la situation._

Harry se mit à gratter la main de Draco avec ses petites griffes. Le blond souleva l'animal et l'amena contre son visage et colla son nez dans sa fourrure.

\- C'est étrange mais cette fouine sent bon.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui elle sent le savon à l'amande.

 _Cesse de me sniffer, idiot de blond peroxydé ! Lâche-moi !_

Harry se débattit et sauta sur l'épaule de Draco. Il fut sur le point de sauter au sol quand une évaluation de la hauteur le figea sur place.

 _Harry que se passe t-il ?_

 _Oh par tous les sorciers de Salem…j'ai le vertige. Comment je peux avoir le vertige ?!_

 _Un aigle qui ne sait pas voler, une fouine myope qui ne peut pas sauter et un pékinois incapable de mordre méchamment…Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rire de cette histoire même dans les millions d'années à venir._

Draco récupéra la fouine qui se blottit dans ses bras et cessa de bouger. Pansy se mit à gratter la tête d'Hermione qui jappa de mécontentement.

 _Ais-je l'air d'être un toutou !_

 _Hermione techniquement tu es un toutou._

 _Je sais ce que je suis Ron, par Merlin qu'elle cesse je…je…j'aime ça !_

 _Hermione ne cède pas aux caresses !_

 _Je n'y peux rien, c'est tellement agréable._

 _Harry dis lui quelque chose !_

 _Je ne peux pas ! Mon cœur bat trop vite._

\- Blaise ton aigle est vraiment bruyant.

\- C'est vrai, je devrais peut-être attacher son bec.

Ron cessa de jacter.

\- Il suffisait de lui demander.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on en fait alors ?

\- Et bien si ils appartiennent à des élèves, ils finiront bien par se manifester. Je propose de les prendre avec nous pour le moment.

\- Tu ne vas pas déposer Ron à la volière ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je le trouve trop beau pour être mélangé à de vulgaire hibou.

 _Hey, vous avez entendu ça je suis beau !_

 _Un aigle beau Ron. C'est tout._

 _Tu es jaloux Harry, jaloux de ne pas avoir d'ailes._

 _Pourquoi je serais jaloux d'un aigle incapable de voler._

 _Tu me cherches ! Les bestioles comme toi je les mange !_

 _Et bien essaie donc._

L'aigle avança son bec grand ouvert vers la fouine. Harry feula et frappa la tête de Ron de ses petites pattes.

\- Ils ne s'entendent pas aussi bien que le vrai Harry et le vrai Ron.

\- Non effectivement. Allée Harry cesse t'embêter ton ami roux.

Harry se détourna de Ron et attaqua la main de Draco.

\- Je crois que tu as hérité du plus violent des trois.

\- En même temps ton chien ne peut pas faire grand-chose de dangereux.

Hermione leva son museau aplatit et poussa un aboiement pitoyable.

 _Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois si faible Hermione._

 _Je t'en prie Harry, fais-nous part d'une brillante idée pour nous sortir de ce pétrin._

 _…_ _J'espère que je ne vais pas me mettre à chasser des insectes._

Harry, Ron et Hermione abandonnèrent et se laissèrent emmener dans le château par le trio vert.

OoO

 _Hey pouce Malfoy ! Le bureau de Macgonagal c'est de l'autre coté !_

 _Tu entends Blaise, montes ces escaliers._

Ron mordillait l'oreille de Blaise en poussant des petits cris. Hermione tenta de fuir des bras de Pansy et Harry gratta la manche de Draco.

 _On s'éloigne de notre but Hermione !_

 _Harry qu'est ce que tu fais !?_

 _Je bave pour faire croire que j'ai la rage. Ça fonctionne ?_

 _Non ça te rend juste adorable._

 _Ron, évalue notre position !_

Ron leva la tête et la tourna dans tout les sens.

 _Je ne comprends pas comment fonctionne la vision de cet oiseau, je n'ai pas les yeux en face des trous, je suis condamné à voir soit de l'œil droit soit de l'œil gauche._

 _Je crois qu'on se dirige vers le quartier des Serpentards. Et nous avons un autre problème._

 _Lequel ?!_

 _J'ai les crocs._

Harry se tenait debout sur ses pattes arrière. Le nez de Draco vint se coller contre son cou et il poussa sa joue d'une patte.

 _Arrière serpent ! Cesse de me sentir, tu me chatouilles…arrête, stop, ahahaha, pitié._

\- C'est vraiment étrange qu'il sente aussi bon. Normalement une fouine ça pue.

Harry lui répondit en mordillant son menton.

 _Je suis un être propre ! Okay Hermione nous approchons d'une zone dangereuse, quel est le plan ?_

 _J'ai envie de faire pipi._

 _Pardon !?_

 _J'ai envie de faire pipi et je suis une chienne, toute nue. Et je vais devoir faire pipi devant les gens. J'ai envie de mourir, c'est beaucoup trop honteux._

 _Quelqu'un d'autre ici doit faire par d'incommodité particulière ? Ron ?_

 _Je vais très bien moi._

 _Je n'aurais pas de plan tant que ma vessie sera pleine._

 _Et voilà comment se termina la folle histoire de ceux qui ont vaincu Voldemort._

 _Est-ce qu'on garde la même espérance de vie qu'un humain ?_

 _Et si Pansy se lasse de moi et m'abandonne._

 _Et si Draco m'adore et m'adopte._

 _Et si Blaise me fait manger des souris._

 _Cette histoire est affreuse, qui à une cette idée foireuse._

 _C'est toi, Harry._

 _Oh et bien c'est une idée vraiment géniale. Si ces serpentards n'avaient pas_ _traîné_ _dans le coin et bien on serait en train de gambader follement dans l'herbe._

 _Tu n'y crois pas toi-même. Je pense que je vais me soulager sur Pansy._

 _Hermione c'est_ _dégoûtant_ _! Retiens toi encore un peu, on y est presque._

 _Presque où Harry ?_

 _Dans la salle commune des Serpentards._

 _TIN TIN TIN !_

 _Ron vraiment ce n'est pas drôle._

 _C'est bien toi qui a dit qu'il fallait voir le coté positif de la chose. On va enfin savoir de quoi ils parlent entre eux._

 _Je suis persuadé qu'ils redeviennent des statues dés qu'ils retournent dans leurs dortoirs._

 _Moi je pense plutôt qu'ils font des batailles d'oreillers, parce qu'au fond ce sont des gamins._

 _Peu importe ce qu'ils font, on le saura bien assez vite maintenant._

Les trois Serpentards entrèrent dans leurs salles communes sous les yeux perçant de l'aigle, le museau mouillé du pékinois et le flair incertain de la fouine.

Draco posa Harry sur ses jambes après s'être assit dans le canapé. Blaise s'installa dans un fauteuil et laissa Ron sauter sur l'accotoir. Pansy s'assit par terre et fit apparaître une balle pour jouer avec Hermione.

 _Nous voilà au milieu du nid de…Hermione ou vas-tu ?_

 _Ils ont forcément des toilettes ici !_

\- Hey ou vas-tu chipie ?

Hermione détala et se mit à gratter à toutes les portes de la salle commune. Elle s'arrêta quelque minute et leva son nez.

 _Harry mon nez est trop plat je ne sens rien. Essaie de deviner ou sont les toilettes._

 _Bien, mais après tu élabores un super plan d'accord._

Harry se tendit de tout son long sur les jambes de Draco qui se mit à le gratter sous le cou, la fouine se redressa et posa ses pattes sur la main de Draco et huma l'air.

 _Cette porte là !_

 _Parfait ! Allez Pansy ouvre moi ! Ouvre cette porte !_

Hermione aboya en direction de Pansy. Celle-ci s'approcha.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire entrer dans les toilettes je ne veux pas que tu boives l'eau des W.C

 _Mais quelle idiote. Bien. Ron, Harry fermé les yeux._

 _Quoi ?! Oh Hermione tu ne vas pas faire ça ?!_

 _Hermione et ta dignité._

 _Je l'ai perdue dés que je suis devenue un pékinois Ron. Faites ce que je dis._

Harry se tourna contre le torse de Draco et posa une patte sur ses yeux, Ron se jeta sur les jambes de Blaise et ferma les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qui leurs arrivent ?

\- C'est….oh non Hermione ! Zut de zut.

 _Pourquoi c'est elle qui râle, c'est moi qui viens de me donner en spectacle devant tout le monde._

 _Ahahahah non Hermione, c'est génial tu as marqué ton territoire chez les serpentards !_

 _Je me sens beaucoup mieux._

\- Pansy rassure moi tu vas essuyer ça ?

\- Oui, oh c'est bon ! Pansy sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de nettoyage.

Hermione fit le tour des jambes de la jeune fille puis se dirigea vers la balle. Blaise caressa les plumes de Ron et Draco gratta le dos d'Harry.

 _Bon mon plan est simple. Nous allons attendre d'avoir une ouverture. Ils vont forcément aller dans la grande salle pour manger, on profitera de la cohue pour s'éclipser._

 _D'accord et si on se retransforme sur le chemin de la grande salle._

 _Et bien nous serons la risée de tout Poudlard._

 _Je n'ai aucune envie de montrer mes fesses à tous les élèves de cette école Hermione, propose autre chose s'il te plaît._

 _Dans ce cas là, on peut attendre la nuit. Draco fera bien sa ronde de préfet avec Pansy, on se faufilera à ce moment là._

 _Et si il ne nous lâche pas la grappe._

 _Propose une meilleure idée Harry._

 _Oui Harry propose donc une autre bonne idée._

 _Oh ça va hein._

 _Ecrivons leurs un mot. Il doit bien y avoir un encrier quelque part. Faisons comme le criquet dans Mulan._

 _Le quoi dans quoi ?_

 _Laisse tomber Ron. Ahahaha ça chatouille !_

Draco s'était mis à gratter les flancs d'Harry qui se tortilla comme une anguille et finit allongé sur le dos sur les cuisses de Draco. Il leva sa petite tête et observa le blond. Il couina d'étonnement devant son doux sourire.

 _Vous me croyez si je vous dis que Draco sourit._

 _Harry c'est un humain tout de même._

 _J'ai toujours cru que c'était un robot. Froid comme le métal. Plus chiant que C3PO._

 _Arrêtez de parler de chose que je ne connais pas._

Ron battit des ailes de frustration.

\- Blaise je crois que ton aigle est incapable de voler.

\- Oui c'est ce que je me disais. J'ai bien fais de l'emmener ici. Je vais te chouchouter Ron.

Blaise caressa du bout des doigts la tête de l'aigle, qui se recula d'un pas.

Pansy se mit à rire pendant qu'elle essayait de prendre la balle des pattes d'Hermione.

Draco gratta le ventre d'Harry qui gela sur place.

 _Hermione on a perdu Harry !_

 _Ron ne vois-tu pas que j'essaie de relativiser l'espace inter-temporel par une expérience élémentaire et succincte._

 _Tu joues avec une balle !_

 _Oui et c'est follement amusant !_

 _Harry reprend toi !_

 _Draco. Malfoy. ME CARESSE LE VENTRE ! Plus vers le bas Draco, oui, par là, oui_ _grattouille_ _moi ici ! Aaaahh c'est parfait !_

 _Mais reprenez-vous !_

\- Pourquoi ton aigle est aussi surexcité ?

\- Je pense qu'il à faim.

\- Ça doit être un estomac sur pattes, comme le vrai Ron.

 _Quoi je proteste ! Je suis juste en pleine croissance._

\- En tout cas Harry n'a rien à voir avec Harry à part ses couleurs. Je ne pense pas que le vraie Harry se laisserait caresser le ventre avec autant de facilité.

 _Je ne te le fais pas dire. Heureusement que tu es doué de tes doigts._

\- Moi je trouve qu'Hermione ressemble à Hermione. Regardez son petit air fier et sa façon d'étudier la balle.

Pansy ramena Hermione contre elle et la caressa un peu partout. Hermione agita la queue.

 _Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !? Pourquoi ma queue bouge ?_

 _Oh c'est parce que tu es contente Hermione. Es-tu contente d'être caresser par Pansy ?_

 _Tu peux parler Harry, regarde toi tu as carrément collé la main de Malfoy sur ton ventre._

 _J'endors sa confiance._

 _Cesse queue, je t'ordonne d'arrêter de montrer mon bonheur, enfin ton bonheur._

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dis, jamais Hermione ne se mettrait à courir après sa queue.

\- Tu veux dire que tu aimerais qu'Hermione ne cours après aucune queue.

\- Oh oui et toi tu aimerais qu'Harry se mette à courir après une seule queue.

\- C'est bien beau de fantasmer. Mais faites-vous une raison. Harry ne veut pas de la queue de Draco et Hermione sort avec Ron.

 _C'est intéressant._

 _Je t'avais dis qu'on aurait dû faire taire cette rumeur._

 _Suis-je le seul à trouver que cette discussion prend une drôle de tournure ?_

 _Non, non mais on touche quelque chose là. Harry use de tes charmes pour qu'ils en disent plus. A titre purement informatif bien sûr._

 _Bien sûr Hermione._

Harry se retourna et se leva sur ses pattes arrière et se mit à lécher le visage de Draco.

 _Allée Draco parle donc encore de nous. Slurp, slurp !_

 _Ahah c'est répugnant._

\- Mh Harry tu es vraiment trop mignon.

Draco attrapa la fouine et couvrit son pelage de bisou.

\- Pff Blaise a raison, il n'y aucune chance qu'on intéresse le trio d'or.

\- En même temps si Draco n'avait pas passé tout son temps à leurs mettre des bâtons dans la roue, on aurait eut plus de chance.

Blaise gratta Ron sous le bec, qui se laissa faire docilement.

 _Ron tu capitules ?_

 _Non j'écoute._

\- Je me suis excusé ! Mais ils sont encore plus inaccessibles depuis que Voldemort est mort. Comme si plus personne ne pouvait les toucher.

 _Oh comme c'est amusant, parce que vous êtes justement en train de nous toucher._

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu ce qu'à fait Hermione avec ses cheveux, ça lui va si bien.

Pansy soupira en ramenant la tête d'Hermione contre son nez.

\- Elle devient beaucoup trop jolie.

\- Si je dois me concentrer sur quelque chose, ça serait plutôt sur les fesses d'Harry, elles ont l'air ferme et musclés.

Harry couina et mordit le doigt de Draco.

\- Je préférais quand tu me lécher petit Harry.

\- Je trouve vos goût fondamentalement décalé, il est clair que le plus beau des trois c'est Ron.

 _AHAH alors Harry, je suis toujours « juste un aigle beau »._

 _Pff un compliment de la part de Blaise. Ça ne vaut rien._

 _Non parce que tu crois que c'est mieux d'être dans le collimateur de Malfoy. Non mais laisse moi rire, il doit passer plus de temps dans la salle de bain que Lavande, les sœurs Parvatti et Pansy. Blaise lui au moins respire la virilité._

 _Je t'interdis de dire que Draco n'est pas viril ! Il pue la virilité à des kilomètres. Je le sens bien là. Blaise n'a pas la classe de Draco !_

 _Draco n'a pas le charisme de Blaise !_

 _Blaise n'a pas l'intelligence de Draco !_

 _Draco est plus nul que Blaise en potion !_

 _Les yeux de Draco sont les plus beaux !_

 _Le torse de Blaise est le plus joli !_

\- Il s'engueule encore ?

\- Tout doux Harry.

Draco se mit à caresser le dos ébouriffé d'Harry qui feulait comme un putois. Harry se détendit et montra ses fesses à Ron. L'aigle piailla de frustration et se mit à mordre le fauteuil.

 _Voyez le bon coté des choses les amis, au moins on ne se disputera pas la même personne._

 _Hermione a raison, on s'éloigne du sujet principal._

 _Qui est ?_

 _Pansy, Blaise et Draco en pince pour nous._

 _Okay je ne pense pas que ça soit le sujet principal. Regardez c'est l'heure du repas. Liberté !_

 _Parfait fuyons !_

 _Ouai, ouvre la porte serpentard !_

\- Ils font quoi ?

\- Oh je crois qu'ils ont faim !

\- Vue ce qui s'est passé avec ton chien Pansy, j'ai des doutes sur ta capacité à comprendre leurs demandes.

Harry se mit à mâchouiller le doigt de Draco en signe équivoque.

\- Bon tu as peut-être raison.

\- On les emmène dans la grande salle ?

\- Mauvaise idée, on va me demander de déposer Ron à la volière.

\- Laissons-les là alors, je veux pouvoir avoir ma dose d'Harry. Je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée.

\- Oui et quand Harry n'est pas là, les deux autres ne sont pas là non plus. C'est tellement frustrant.

\- D'un autre coté je me vois mal quitter ces boules de poils.

 _Ils parlent de nous quitter ou pas mais personne ne parle de nous ramener de la bouffe._

\- On ne peut pas les laisser non plus dans la salle commune et si d'autre gens les trouvent et les maltraites.

\- Qui ferait ça, regarde les ils sont si adorable.

\- Laissons les dans le bureau des préfets, on fait un saut dans la grande salle, on prend à manger et on revient les nourrir.

 _Comme tu es ingénieux Blondie._

\- Parfait ! Viens Harry.

Harry sauta sur le bras de Draco. Pansy attrapa Hermione qui ne bougea pas et Ron sauta sur l'épaule de Blaise. Les verts et argents posèrent les trois animaux dans la pièce réservée au Préfets et les quittèrent avec plein de bisous et de caresse.

 _Bon réunion d'urgence !_

 _Oh regardez c'est une photo de nous !_

Ron poussa un cadre photo, ou ils étaient tous les trois en train de poser.

 _Quelqu'un a dessiné un cœur rose, c'est vraiment cliché._

 _Mais si mignon._

 _On n'est pas là pour ça, c'est le meilleur moment pour visualiser et se concentrer._

 _D'accord mettons nous en cercle et visualisons._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Alors…suis-je à poil devant vous ?_

 _Oui Harry tu es à poil, tu as joli pelage noir et un petit museau mignon._

 _Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas !_

 _Faisons-nous une raison, nous sommes coincés dans ces corps._

 _On va rester des animaux jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ?_

 _On dirait bien._

 _Donc c'est vraiment le moment de relativiser._

 _Je n'y arrive pas personnellement, on vient d'apprendre que les plus insupportables des serpentards sont raides dingue de nous et on ne pourra même pas en profiter._

 _Ah oui Harry ? Et dis nous de quelle façon tu compté en profiter._

 _Je ne sais pas, mais le principe de Draco me grattant le ventre sous ma forme humaine ne me pose aucun problème._

 _Je suis plutôt d'accord, je n'ai rien contre une Pansy qui me caresse les cheveux huhu._

 _Non mais vous vous entendez on parle d'odieux Serpentards ! Je fais moins tâche en aigle je trouve._

 _Oh Ron voyons tu ne fais pas tâche en humain._

 _Le coté positif, c'est qu'on garde notre intelligence humaine._

 _Oui elle nous sert énormément depuis qu'on est des animaux._

 _Mais non regardez cette photo. Si on leurs fait comprendre que c'est nous…_

 _Il nous jetterons du haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard._

 _Harry à raison Ron, si il découvre qui on est alors qu'on est encore sous notre forme animale, j'ai peur de ce qui peut nous arriver._

Les trois amis s'éloignèrent du cadre comme si c'était la peste.

 _Aaah je meurs de faim._

 _Aaah moi aussi._

 _Hermione ?_

 _Pansy est partie avec ma balle. C'est ça la vie d'un animale. Attendre que son maître revienne pour jouer._

 _MAÎTRE !_

 _Hermione je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de mot dans ta bouche.._

 _C'est une catastrophe !_

Harry et Ron se mirent à pleurer et la porte s'ouvrit au même moment. Draco s'avança énervé et prit Harry la fouine dans ses bras, Pansy fit de même avec Hermione et Blaise fit grimper Ron sur son bras.

 _Quelque chose cloche ?_

 _Hey Draco ce ne sont plus des caresses, tu me fais mal ! Hey ! Aïe !_

Harry couina, il mordit Draco et courut vers le coin de la pièce en grognant. Le blond le regarda surpris puis soupira.

\- Désolé Harry, reviens boule de poil, je serais plus doux.

Hermione était penchée dans les bras de Pansy et observait Draco qui s'approchait presque à genoux de la fouine.

 _Harry ?_

 _Il a voulut m'arracher le poil, ce tortionnaire !_

\- Si tu fais même fuir Harry l'animal Draco, j'ai de la peine pour toi.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils leurs est arrivaient quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais ça ne m'étonnerais vraiment pas. On parle d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- Est-ce qu'on fait le tour du château pour savoir ou ils sont ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment utile ? Ils nous ont toujours échappé avant penses tu vraiment que ça changerai maintenant.

\- Et si ils étaient en danger ?

\- Que veux tu qu'on fasse Pansy, qu'on alerte tous les professeurs encore.

\- Si ça se trouve demain ils réapparaîtront comme des fleurs, Blaise à raison. Et puis on parle de ceux qui ont détruis Voldemort, ils n'ont absolument rien à craindre. Enfin je crois.

 _Ouah j'ai jamais autant entendu d'éloge et de compliment dans la bouche d'autant de serpentard d'un coup._

 _Harry fais un effort, Draco a l'air vraiment triste que tu le fuis._

 _Vous plaisantez il va me scalper avec ses ongles brillants et polis. Non mais regardez moi ça, il doit être abonné aux manucures._

 _Hin hin alors que Blaise à des mains d'hommes viril._

 _Cesse de remettre la virilité de Draco en cause._

Harry étudia la main de Draco qui s'approchait de sa tête, gentiment le blond se mit à le caresser entre les oreilles. Harry s'avança doucement vers lui et Draco le récupéra en le prenant dans ses bras.

 _Donc si personne n'a prévenue les professeurs de notre absence, on est mal barré._

 _C'est odieux pourquoi personne ne s'est inquiété._

 _J'ai une réponse pour ça. Ils sont tellement habitué à nous savoir dans la mouise que plus personne n'y prête attention._

 _Tu veux dire que le monde s'en fout de nous ?_

 _Sauf eux._

Les trois amis observèrent les serpentards qui avaient une mine triste. Hermione lécha tendrement la main de Pansy, Harry frotta son museau contre le menton de Draco et Ron mordilla un peu l'oreille de Blaise.

 _Voilà rien de mieux que des papouilles pour aller mieux._

 _Je veux bien dénigrer la virilité de Draco juste pour dire que sa peau est douce._

 _Et Pansy est délicieuse._

\- Bon je vais me coucher, je suis crevée. Tu viens Hermione ?

\- Je pense que je vais faire pareil. Bonne nuit Blaise.

 _QUOI ?! Hermione ! Et leurs rondes de préfet !_

 _Je ne sais pas Harry ! Je ne comprends pas !_

 _Alors ça y'est maintenant que Voldemort ne_ _traîne_ _plus dans les pattes de personnes ils évitent leurs fonctions officielle._

 _Oh mon dieu ils ne font pas leur ronde parce qu'on n'est pas là !_

 _Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça ?_

 _Hermione une idée brillante vite !_

 _Et bien dés qu'ils dorment on se retrouve ici et on cherche une solution._

 _Dés qu'ils dorment ?_

 _Oui Ron._

 _D'accord !_

Les trois amis furent séparés en un rien de temps, se saluant tristement.

OooO

 **Chambre de Pansy.**

Pansy déposa Hermione sur son lit et la chienne tourna sur elle-même pour en faire le tour. La pièce était agréable à regarder, les couleurs étaient douces, le lit avait l'air moelleux. Hermione sauta sur un oreiller et se mit à jouer avec. Pansy s'allongea sur le ventre et se mit à la caresser.

\- Ça fait plaisir d'avoir un animal de compagnie aussi enjoué. Je me demande si la vraie Hermione est comme toi. Joueuse. Oh attend il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Hermione observa Pansy ouvrir sa penderie et en sortir une écharpe aux couleurs des gryffondors.

\- C'est mon petit secret, je lui ai volée cette écharpe l'année dernière. Avant ça sentait comme elle, mais plus maintenant. Tiens.

Hermione s'approcha de son écharpe et posa sa tête dessus en regardant la jeune fille de ses petits yeux. Pansy embrassa le pelage de la chienne, elle se releva et tendit une assiette au sol.

\- Ton repas arrive, pendant que tu manges je vais prendre ma douche.

Pansy déposa Hermione au sol. Dés que celle-ci fut devant l'assiette de la nourriture apparut, ce n'était pas de la bouffe pour chien et Hermione fut soulagée. Elle commença à manger quand Pansy passa devant elle. Nue.

Sans même s'en rendre compte sa queue se mit à s'agiter.

 _Stupide queue ! Mais ouah ! Sublime ! Incroyable._

Hermione se mit à suive Pansy qui se dirigée vers la salle de bain.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu veux prendre une douche toi aussi ? Tu n'en as pas besoin tu sens bon.

Hermione aboya, elle s'approcha et lécha la cheville de Pansy qui se mit à rire.

\- Désolée ma puce mais tu restes ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

La chienne regarda Pansy fermer la porte.

 _Au moins je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter de me trouver nue devant elle._

Quand Pansy sortit de la salle de bain, Hermione finissait de manger. La brune récupéra la chienne et la remit sur le lit.

\- Tu es vraiment trop mignonne pour un pékinois.

Hermione se contenta d'aboyer pour toute réponse.

 _Evidemment que je suis mignonne tous les chiens sont mignons…_

\- Si seulement tu pouvais vraiment être Hermione je pourrais te câliner toute la nuit.

 _Arf au point ou on est._

La chienne passa sa tête sous le bras de Pansy prés à demander des caresses. La serpentarde apprécia le geste et enfouis sa tête dans les poils du chien tout en lui grattant la tête. Hermione tenta de garder les yeux ouverts en pensant qu'il fallait qu'elle reste éveillée pour fuir avec la force de ses toutes petites pattes. Mais elle était bien ici, au chaud avec Pansy qui était aux petits soins avec elle.

 _Ne pas dormir, ne pas dormir, ne paaass…_

Hermione bailla et quelques secondes plus tard le sommeil s'emparait d'elle.

OooO

 **Chambre de Blaise**

\- Okay Ron voyons voir si celui-ci tu l'attrapes !

 _Qu'est ce que tu crois beau brun je suis le gardien de l'équipe de gryffondor non mais oh !_

Blaise Zabini s'empara d'une boulette de viande et la jeta en l'air. Ron ouvrit le bec et l'attrapa du premier pour l'engloutir sous les applaudissements du brun.

 _C'est qui le champion ?!_

\- Mince t'es aussi drôle et goinfre que Weasley, j'adore ça.

Ron piailla de mécontentement et leva le bec en se tournant, Blaise s'approcha pour lui gratter le cou.

\- Et tu boudes exactement comme lui vraiment adorable.

 _Je ne boude pas j'exprime mon mépris ! Bon assez bavasser j'ai des amis à récupérer._

Ron avança maladroitement sur le lit et tenta une envolée vers le sol. Il faillit juste bêtement s'écraser par terre si Blaise ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

\- Ou est ce que tu comptes aller, on ne sort plus à cette heure-ci.

Le brun repris ses petits grattements sur son cou et Ron ferma docilement les yeux.

 _Bon je peux bien apprécier encore un peu de ce traitement, Hermione l'a fait elle et Harry aussi et c'est vraiment pas désagréable, c'est même plutôt efficace. Attendez ouho efficace, il est en train de m'endormir._

Mais Ron ne fit aucun effort pour se déplacer et se laissa aller à sommeiller maintenant que son estomac était bien remplis.

OoooO

 **Chambre de Draco**

Harry la fouine tournée en rond sur le lit de Draco humant toutes les odeurs avec colère. Ça sentait bon partout.

 _Pourquoi sent-il si bon ! Pourquoi je suis une fouine ? Pourquoi je suis dans sa chambre ! Grrrr pourquoi Merlin ?_

Tout en pensant ses mots il frotta son petit corps conte les draps, appréciant la douceur de ceux-ci et leur odeur, se tortillant de délectation. Quand Draco sortit enfin de la douche. Harry se figea. Le blond portait juste un boxer et ses cheveux étaient trempés.

 _Par toutes les sorcières de Salem !_

Harry recula d'un pas.

 _Trop beau, il est trop beau._

Il recula encore jusqu'à ce que ses pattes arrière et ses fesses touchent le vide. Il tomba sur le sol avant que la main de Draco ne vienne le récupérer et poussa un petit couinement pitoyable. Le blond fit le tour et ramassa la petite fouine tremblante.

-Tu vis dangereusement toi, exactement comme Harry.

Harry mordilla son doigt et Draco rigola.

\- Ne fais la tête, c'est un compliment d'accord.

 _Oui bien sûr un compliment Malfoy certifié 100% authentique et sans bave de crapaud._

Le poil d'Harry s'ébouriffa. Et il siffla un peu rageusement.

\- Tout doux Harry, je ne vais pas te manger.

Draco porta la petite tête noire contre ses lèvres et parsema le museau d'Harry de baiser. La fouine posa ses pattes sur sa bouche comme pour lui dire de cesser, ce qui fit rire le blond.

\- Tu te comportes comme un prince, tu pourrais au moins me remercier de t'avoir nourri.

 _Bien, soit…Merci_

Harry se mit à lécher les lèvres de Draco et le serpentard le repoussa en riant.

 _J'ai jamais autant entendu Draco rire. Mmh C'est plutôt chouette. Bon finis de jouer Hermione et Ron doivent m'attendre à présent, à la revoyure beau blond._

\- Hey ou est ce que tu vas !?

 _Vers l'infini et au-delà !_

Mais Draco retint la petite fouine, qui tentait vaillamment de s'enfuir, avec d'autre baiser sur son pelage. Finalement Harry s'immobilisa contre le torse du blond.

 _Bon je lui fais croire que j'aime ça, ensuite il se berce tout seul en me grattant divinement bien derrière l'oreille et après je fuis ! Tu es un géni Harry._

Les petits yeux d'Harry se fermèrent pendant qu'il commençait à rêver de liberté.

oOOo

 **Chambre de Pansy**

Pansy se réveilla avec la sensation de ne pas avoir dormi aussi bien depuis si longtemps. Le corps chaud qui se serrait contre elle sentait bon l'écharpe d'Hermione, il était doux comme une plume. Elle amena sa main contre les poils qui caressait son visage, qui était bien trop long pour être juste des poils de pékinois. Pans ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla violemment et se recula brusquement. Hermione papillonna des yeux et observa Pansy.

-Qu….qu'est ce que tu fais ici !?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et ramena les couvertures sur son nez.

\- C'est toi qui m'a ramené.

\- Non…non…J'ai amené un chien.

Hermione sourit.

\- Navré de te décevoir, mais ce n'est que moi…

Pansy réfléchis à la question. Elle avait Hermione Granger dans son lit. Nue. Soudain tout prit sens. Est-ce qu'elle était déçue ? Absolument pas. Elle se rapprocha d'Hermione et caressa ses cheveux, la jeune femme enfouis son nez dans son cou.

\- Tu me dois une écharpe Pansy.

\- Je crois surtout qu'aujourd'hui tu vas marcher aux couleurs de serpentard.

\- Mh il vaut mieux ça que de se promener nue dans les couloirs.

Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent et se rendormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Bon ce n'était pas si mal un pékinois pensa Hermione.

OooO

 **Chambre de Blaise**

Blaise n'en pouvait plus de rire. Il se tordait littéralement sur son lit tandis que Ron se retrouvait au sol nu comme un ver les oreilles rouges de honte.

\- Zabini !

L'hilarité du brun repris de plus belle.

\- Un aigle ! Aahahaha un aigle ! Qui ne sait pas voler !

Ron se leva d'un bon furieux et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je regrette vraiment d'avoir fais des compliments sur toi !

Blaise cessa de rire et se jeta hors du lit pour rattraper le roux.

\- Des compliments ? Quel genre de compliment ?

Ron détourna le regard, le ton ferme de Blaise lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

\- Il n'y avait rien de viril dans ta façon de rire.

\- Oh donc tu me trouves viril ?

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Il faut que je m'en aille !

\- Dans cette tenue ? Vraiment ?

Ron baissa les yeux sur sa condition et cacha bêtement ses parties intime.

\- Trop tard j'ai tout vu et je dois dire que ça me plais beaucoup.

Le visage de Blaise était beaucoup trop prés de celui de Ron et le roux ne put que gémir un :

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu sais que j'adore les aigles et les roux aussi. Mais un aigle qui s'avère être un roux ça me va très bien.

Blaise caressa son cou et Ron se dit que finalement un aigle c'était très bien aussi.

OoooO

 **Chambre de Draco**

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grands, parfaitement conscient de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Sa tête reposait sur le torse de Draco et il sentait la main du blond entre ses omoplates Sa respiration profonde indiquait qu'il dormait encore alors Harry envisagea ses options.

La première : se glisser tel un serpent hors des draps voler des vêtements et fuir comme un voleur

La deuxième : faire un scandale ! L'insulter de tous les noms en lui disant qu'il n'est qu'un vaurien qui vole les animaux des autres.

La troisième : rester là, ne rien faire et voir comment ça se profile. Avec un peu de chance Draco ne se rendra même pas compte qu'il existe.

\- Tu as finis de réfléchir ?

Le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre. Draco poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Si Pansy et Blaise ne sont pas entré en trombe dans ma chambre c'est qu'ils doivent parfaitement se satisfaire de la situation.

Harry ne répondit rien tétaniser. Il pouvait encore faire le serpent mais la main de Draco s'appuya un peu plus contre son dos.

\- Je te préviens Potter si tu sors de ce lit pour autre chose que de prendre une douche je dirais à toute l'école que tu aimes te balader à poil.

Harry se redressa d'un bon et fusilla Draco qui affichait un sourire dédaigneux et satisfait.

\- Je savais que tu étais une espèce de sale fouine fouteuse de merde.

Draco se redressa un peu ramena sa main dans le dos d'Harry et parla d'un ton mielleux.

\- On fait donc une sacrée paire de fouine Potter. Allez Harry rallonge toi, on est dimanche et d'habitude tu te lèves plus tard que ça. En plus tu es à poil.

Draco se rallongea et Harry le regarda totalement pétrifié. Il se massa les tempes sous le regard amusé de Draco puis coula un regard sérieux vers lui.

\- Je fais tout de même une plus jolie fouine que toi.

\- Oui Harry, vraiment adorable.

Harry se rallongea à coté de Draco.

\- Je reste uniquement parce que je suis fatigué.

Draco le ramena contre son torse.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et parce que tes draps sont doux.

\- C'est évident.

\- Et parce que tu sens bon.

Draco sourit.

\- Toi aussi.

Harry ferma les yeux pendant que Draco caressait son dos. Finalement une fouine c'était pas si mal.

.

.

FIN


End file.
